memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wanderer class
Talk:FASA .]] Since the article clearly states: "FASA's game evolved to a TNG Season 1 sourcebook published in , but the contract with Paramount Pictures ended shortly thereafter, because of licensing difficulties." -- could we not create articles for the ships seen in Data's library searches based on the name in the FASA game, rather than throwing them onto some dark corner page, like "unnamed starship classes" or whatever? As this article states, in 1988, it was canon -- and it is not as if it otherwise contradicts anything. -- Alan del Beccio 06:07, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Well, I think that, unless the actual "ship name" or "class name" was seen in the readout as well, it might be discluded -- however, for clarity's sake, we could list these ships by their general function as listed in the FASA text -- for example, we might disregard mentioning in POV that this vessel was "Orion" or "Wanderer-class" -- but maybe we could allow the assumption the original designer intended and define it in an article called blockade runner -- on the basis that the function it was named originally with is what it was designed for before being included in the canon episode. -- Captain M.K.B. 03:32, 20 March 2006 (UTC) I guess my thoughts were based on the conversation Dan and Harry had on Talk:Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual, regarding the use of such information that was taken from that resource and placed into canon during TMP, TWOK and TSFS, much the same way the information from FASA was used in these display graphics. (Their discussion also seems to apply to our current "canon policy" vote). I should also mention that there a FASA reference is being referenced on the Mars page. I suppose if worse comes to worse, we could succumb to "boring" and create a sister page to USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) library computer for these images and FASA info. -- Alan del Beccio 03:46, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Talk:Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant starships This name wasn't actually visible on screen...so this article probably isn't legit, unless the creator can prove otherwise. --Alan del Beccio 16:29, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :I am open to suggestions. I used the name as presented in the original material. The design is canon that much is clear.--Airtram3 16:32, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ::It should go on one of the "Unnamed starship classes" lists, or something. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:34, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Talk:Orion blockade runner Hoping to Head off an Edit War. We have more than one page (such as Hermes class), that is based off of just as sketchy material, source wise. I was careful NOT to claim too much of the original material as purely canon in the article itself, but rather kept it in the background and apocrypha.Capt Christopher Donovan 09:44, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :I must admit I don't see any text on the picture shown here, just...something. Kennelly 21:58, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :: Much less the fact that this design is already covered here, that and the fact what does exist at the aforementioned link was already moved there from here based on this. --Alan 22:21, 22 July 2007 (UTC) The text is in the upper left hand corner. It's just below readable resolution but the word sizes and spacing are correct for "Class V blockade runner" as it appears in the original artwork (which I have seen, and recognize just as others recognized the use of the FJ material in the movies).Capt Christopher Donovan 23:19, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Talk:Blockade runner ;merge suggestion: It's bad enough we are creating a "borderline" article with Orion blockade runner, but the creation of this article simply compounds that borderlinisity. --Alan 17:10, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :I don't see it that way..."Dreadnought" has only a single background audio reference, as does "heavy cruiser", "frigate", etc. "Hermes class", "courier", etc have just as scant support. I'm just being thorough about placing all the appropriate cross references where they should be.Capt Christopher Donovan 07:11, 26 July 2007 (UTC) ::I'll weigh in and say I agree with Alan. The examples you list above at least have an audio reference to them, if only in the background. As far as I can see the only reference to this type of vessel is an obscure image said to be on some TNG episodes(any way to find out which ones?) However, as I can find no compelling reason to delete it, and there is precedent for this type of article, I won't suggest such at this time. ::That said, was the ship that Harry commanded in referred to as a blockade runner? It did try to run a blockade, if I remember correctly. 31dot 02:14, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :I don't want to cite a specific ep unless I can visually check it myself, and I don't have TNG S1 to check it with. Based on memory alone, "Conspiracy" is a likely candidate, as is any other episode where Data is consulting the computer at "Data speed". There IS a published screen cap under "Orion Blockade runner", but I'm not sure which ep it was taken from.Capt Christopher Donovan 02:39, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :EDIT Found cites and added.Capt Christopher Donovan 02:46, 19 November 2007 (UTC) It's not so much that, its the fact that two pages were created to support one thing. From what you list above, frigates, heavy cruisers, dreadnoughts, couriers have more than mere "scant" support, and in more cases than not, they serve as an overblown disambiguation page for other references to that term. In the case of blockade runner, it is merely referencing itself. I suggest we merge this with Orion blockade runner to simplify this. --Alan del Beccio 00:17, 26 January 2008 (UTC) *'Support', unless another blockade runner can be found. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:25, 26 January 2008 (UTC) *'Support' – Cleanse 00:51, 26 January 2008 (UTC) : When I set up these articles, I used such other type articles as those mentioned above as the example (one for type, and another by "nationality"). Why we would treat this catagory any differently just because we have one example, I don't know...BUT if we MUST do a merge, I would merge "Orion blockade runner" with THIS one, not the other way around. Preserving the type of ship should be priority over preserving the nationality of the ship type.Capt Christopher Donovan 14:38, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ---- :Suggested replacement text: :Here is what I propose for the new "Blockade runner" article, merging the info from "Orion blockade runner". All that would be left to do is merge Talk pages...: :BLOCKADE RUNNER :A blockade runner is a small, fast ship, possibly armed, that transports cargo and/or passengers into areas cordoned off by enemy vessels (i.e. "running the blockade"). :The Orions have been known to produce and use at least one class of blockade runner. Information on this class of vessel was view among the files in the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) library computer. ( ) :;Background: :No verbal mention of the blockade runner has ever been made on screen, but clear graphics of a ship so labeled were used in "data dump" computer scrolls in . The accompanying text is not clearly legible, but the original source material shows that the ship is a "Class V blockade runner", and establishes its connection to the Orions. The design was taken from materials developed by FASA for their version of Star Trek: The Role Playing Game. At the time the image was used, the role playing game was considered an "official" source. The designation for this class of vessel was "Wanderer-class". It may have been inspired by an unused design for a Klingon battle cruiser from one of the Star Trek movies. :--Capt Christopher Donovan 14:58, 27 January 2008 (UTC)